The Heist
by chachacharlie
Summary: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy pull off a heist soon after they meet. Harley wants to know if she 'done good'. Rated M for a reason. :P


Running down the long, marble hallway, a lithe red and black clad figure cartwheeled occasionally for the sheer fun of it. Reaching into the small, black bag on her shoulder, the woman in the jester get-up held down the button of the two-way walkie talkie. "Chk, Black to Red, this is Black to Red, security is down and we are good to go. Over. Chk." The response came with an irritated sigh, "Harley, you don't have to say 'over' when you finish. And are you making 'chk' noises?" Harley Quinn giggled in her usual childish voice, "Chk, but it's fun! Over. Chk." A reply didn't come back, so she began her run again, swinging her hand out to knock over an over-sized chinese vase. "Oopsie!" she laughed.

Up ahead came the sound of smashing glass and Harley Quinn followed it, turned a corner and skidded into another priceless work of art. In a spot of moonlight, standing on the remnants of a glass window was the partner in crime, Poison Ivy. Her tell-tale vine was creeping through the broken window, still growing despite its already massive appearance. Ivy stood with one hand on her hip, her red hair resting perfectly and gorgeously over her shoulders.

As she approached, Harley slowed to a walk and smiled as she greeted her new room-mate, best friend and criminal partner. "Making enough noise, Red?" she asked in her usual Queen's accent.

"Oh, spare me. I could hear you pushing things over from out there." Ivy thumbed in the direction she had entered, "now tell me where the diamond is." Sighing, Harley passed her green friend, and locking arms, led her to a large, circular room. In the centre was the second largest diamond they had seen together, surrounded by glass and gates and probably some sort of booby traps. "There it is, Red. I've done good. Do I get a kiss now?" Quinn turned and puckered her lips while her friend just waved her off, distracted by the task at hand. "Maybe later."

Studying the first problem – the set of thick metal bars, Poison Ivy called over the clown who was still comically in the puckered position. "Come here, Q. Are you going to get this or do I have to do it all by myself?"

Rushing forward energetically, Harley wanted very much to impress this woman. They had only been working (and living) together for a few months, so she was yet to prove her worth. Whipping out a small gun, she gave a loud warning before pulling the miniature trigger. A red laser shot out, cutting straight through three of the inch-thick material so that there was a large square for them to reach the gem. Nodding satisfactorily, the slightly older woman took over again and used a round instrument to cut through the glass. Before picking up the targeted item, though, she looked at Harley with a glimmer in her eye. "How much would you say the Winston Diamond weighs?" she asked.

"It looks about seven kilos."

"Very good, now hand me something that weighs about the same amount, please. It's sitting on a pressure-alarm."

"Ooh, how do you know that, Red? Mister J. would just blow everything up and run with it."

"And that's why he always got caught. Trust me, you'll learn how to notice these things if you stick around."

With a grin, she dug through her bag until she pulled out a large, thick book. "Here ya' go." With a grunt for reply, the plant-queen quickly made the swap and gave the precious reward to Harley's small hands. "Here, you can look after it this time." Harley's eyes glimmered with delight. _She trusts me!_ she thought ecstatically.

The walked back to the entrance in silence, other than the occasional smashing sounds that echoed when Harley pushed something to the ground. Ivy just smiled and hummed softly. They were almost at the first hall where Ivy's plant waited for them when a small, familiar 'click' caught Harley's attention. She didn't mutter a sound as she turned her head back towards the scene of their theft. Kneeling with a gun in his hands was a guard with a large, red welt on his face from Harley's over-sized mallet and an obviously broken nose. He realised he had been spotted and with the gun aimed at Poison Ivy's back, he fired the gun and knowing at who the weapon was pointed at, Harley launched herself at Poison Ivy before feeling a sharp pain in her arm. Grabbing Ivy, more shots were fired and they slammed into the ground, Harley swearing as she covered her knew friend. "You rotten little party pooper, you shot me!" Fire seemed to spread its way up her arm and into her chest. The red head jumped up and pulled out some seeds from a secret purse and hurled them at the entrance where the older man was fumbling for a new cartridge. They exploded in a green smoke, choking the man.

Quickly kneeling in front of Harley Quinn, Ivy gently touched the wound gingerly. "It only just hit you. You'll be fine," she said with a relieved tone "I've never had anyone do that for me before. Thank you, Harley." Her gratitude made it obvious that she'd never really had to thank anyone before either, but Harley smiled up at her, "Well, I didn't want you to get hurt. Have I done good now?" Touching some pink herb to the injury, the red head leaned forward and whispered, "Yes, you've done marvellously." And put her lips to Harley's, kissing her gently. Harley Quinn kissed her back, leaning forward before mumbling, "ow" into the other's mouth.

As Red leaned back, they both sucked in air. Harley still looked a little dazed, but her arm had begun the healing process thanks to the medicating herb. Curiously, with her black lipstick smeared a little, she queried, "So how good would you say I was again?" Ivy laughed and carefully straddled Harley who ran one hand up the green stocking, stroking the toned leg. Leaning forward on one hand, Ivy stroked the clown's cheek before moving in, lips parted slightly. Starting just below the ear, she traced along Harley's jaw line, moving down to her throat, holding the costume's neck down. The clown moaned lightly as she moved around, running a finger down the black and red outfit to the crotch.

Frustrated, Harley pushed forward so she could sit up, curling her hurt arm around Red's neck while the other fumbled for the zipper on her back. All of a sudden it felt very hot in the air conditioned museum and this stupid outfit was so constricting. Finally the zip came down and Ivy pushed her down again, grinning saucily. The danger of criminal activity always made the ginger hot, but the fact that this young woman had been so willing to put herself in peril was just… hot. Licking her lips, she pulled the sleeves of Harley's costume down and kissed the girl's collar bone, loving the soft moans coming from above her and travelling down at the same rate as she removed the clothes.

Soon she came to the top of the bra- a pink sports bra- and kissed Harley on her eager lips again while tracing circles over one of the perked nipples. She massaged the small breasts with one hand while the other slipped lower, sliding between the outer costumed and the already wet underpants. She smirked and teased the blonde whose headpiece had fallen back. Pinching her clit over the material and rubbing softly, the moans became slightly louder and Harley's eyes scrunched closed with pleasure, obviously wanting more. "Red," she begged, moaning between words, "please, uh, just show me. Fu-" Ivy smothered her words with another kiss before moving down, kissing her neck and chest and stomach before reaching her destination. Tugging the costume right down past the girl's knees, she traced the elastic of the panties with her tongue. _Beg,_ she thought with sadistic delight. She nipped at the elastic, running her long nails over the pale skin of her companion who shivered with anticipation.

"Oh, god, Red, please just… oh, do it. I need you to do that with me. I need you to." It was true, Ivy knew. She had seen how Harley stared when she had run into Ivy in the shower, heard how she moaned late at night. The Joker was cruel in the way that he would starve the girl of _all_ attention when he wanted to, and it had taken its toll. "For crying out loud, Red, I want you to fuck me," Harley yelled with exasperation. The red-head grinned. That's what she was waiting for. The magic words. She pulled the pink panties down and flicked her tongue over the clit, varying the speed, listening to how the blonde reacted, relishing every gasp and bucking movement. She moved up, kissing the soft stomach while one of her hands moved down to the moist opening. She plunged two fingers into the warmth, moving around so that she was sitting more comfortably over one of Harley's legs, her fingers moving rhythmically, in and out, pushing at the spot that had begun Harley's sporadic yelps of bliss. She leaned down, pulling the bra up so that she could suck on one of the small, pink nipples.

Harley ran her fingers through the red waves, clenching her fist at the same time as her body clenched around the fingers inside her. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head, knowing she was heading for the most intense ride of her life. She stammered the worst profanities she could think of and her pleasurer's name over and over until she was unable to anything other than scream.

As the intensity peaked and Ivy could feel the clenching speed chaotically, she knew that Harley was experiencing the best (multiple) orgasms she had ever felt and the heaving screams was nothing less than hail to the fact. When the compression eased, she slid her fingers out and wiped them absent-mindedly on her stockings. She pulled herself upright so that she was eye-to-eye with Harley Quinn and smiled. "Have I done good, Harley?" with dazed blue eyes, the clown nodded, her makeup ruined and her face more Zen than Ivy could have imagined. With a shuddering sigh, her whole body relaxed. "Oh my god, Red," she said hoarsely, "I've never felt anything like that before.

"Better than the Joker?" Red asked.

"Who?" Momentarily the blonde looked confused and Ivy laughed. "Oh him, he didn't even want to touch me most of the time."

With a sudden smashing sound, glass rained around them and the two young ladies covered their faces while Poison Ivy jumped to her feet. The dark figure swooped down by them and as the green-dressed woman attempted to run, grabbing the little black bag as she did, Harley managed to tackle the Batman, while pulling up her underwear. "Run, Red!" She yelled before realising that the woman was already disappearing up the vine. "Your timing is just awful, ya know that, Bats?" She asked as the man peered down at her with a very confused and curious expression. "Just turn around, wouldya?" she mumbled as she rearranged her undergarments.

"It looks like your new partner in crime cares about you as little as the Joker did." The driving police officer said loudly for the umpteenth time as he looked into the rear-view mirror. Harley Quinn had already exerted all her remaining energy stumbling to the police car in 'cuffs and defending Ivy the last ten times and just muttered, "Keep your eyes on the road, Skippy," as she stared out the window, her blush creeping all the way down her body covered badly by an itchy blanket. It was going to be a very interesting experience explaining _this_ to the Arkham doctors.

Up ahead the road exploded as a giant plant ripped through the ground, various branches circled around the small number of cop cars which tried to swerve around it. Both Harley and the officers screamed as theirs was lifted high into the air, but she was screaming with delight at the green shape watching from the nearby building, red hair billowing in the wind. She had known she'd done well.


End file.
